bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Miku
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Miku. |id = 850196 |no = 8197 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 160, 165, 170 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 14, 13, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Within the depths of the ancient ruins in Menon, there was a gigantic stage bathed in shafts of brilliant starlight that shone through the cracks above. Battle-weary Summoners congregated there every night, lured by the enchanting arias of the lovely songstress covered in pink lace who performed there. It is said that her flowing pigtails were tied with bubbly cherries, while her hair was decorated with beautiful blossoms. She bore a striking resemblance to the legendary diva who had brought a miraculous peace with her (albeit a temporary one), long ago during the war between the humans and the Gods. Could it have indeed been the same legendary songstress in another form? |summon = Amidst a rain of Sakura petals... I descend upon you, Summoner! Sing along with me! |fusion = Let me feel panic, panic, panic again. Set ablaze, I'll shine brighter than the stars! |evolution = | hp_base = 4474 |atk_base = 1639 |def_base = 1555 |rec_base = 1570 | hp_lord = 6391 |atk_lord = 2341 |def_lord = 2215 |rec_lord = 2244 | hp_anima = 7133 |rec_anima = 2046 |atk_breaker = 2539 |def_breaker = 2017 |def_guardian = 2413 |rec_guardian = 2145 |def_oracle = 2116 |rec_oracle = 2541 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Sweet Songbird |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Atk, 10% boost to critical hit rate & greatly boosts critical damage |lsnote = 100% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Cherry Flurry |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & probable great 1 turn Atk reduction |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 10% & 30% chance to reduce ememy Atk by 40% instantly |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Hanami Picnic! |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts critical damage & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 50% boost & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = |evointo = 850197 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon - Available from May 27 7:00 - Jun 12 6:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = *Her fusion quote references "Ten Thousand Stars" by Circus-P. |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Sakura1 }}